One two three it’s all right!
One two three it’s all right! is a new single released by Bunta Marui. Lyrics Kanji= 風を感じたから 指先に触れたなら 翼を今だよ　そう 広げよう 夢を夢のままで 終わらせるつもりは 自分らしくないんだよ （one two three it's all right!）×2 きっと叶うと思ってた 小さな自信さえ 壊れ無くしそうな帰り道で ずっと遠い 空の向こう 沈む夕陽だって 明日同じように 昇ってくる それならもう一度 信じよう今の自分なら やれるさ 風を感じたなら 今この瞬間から 翼を広げてただ 羽ばたこう 夢を夢のままで 終わらせるつもりは 最初からないんだよ （one two three it's all right!）×2 まわりすべてがカラカラと　 我がままにまわって いつのまにかゴール　 見えなくなる それでも　もう一度　 立ち向かおう 一番最初に　 戻って 風につつまれたら　 さあ　この瞬間から 翼をひろげて　ただ　 羽ばたこう 自分らしくいたい　 ただそれだけ胸に 明日へと向かって行くんだ (one two three it’s all right) X2 一人じゃない言葉なんか　いらないさ 支えてくれている仲間たち　いつの時も ﻿ それなら　もう一度　 信じよう 今の自分なら　 やれるさ そうさ　そうさ　LALA　 顔をあげて 風を感じたなら 翼をひろげて　ただ　 羽ばたこう 自分らしくいたい　 ただそれだけ胸に 明日へと向かって行くんだ (one﻿ two three it’s all right)X2 |-| Romaji= Kaze o kanjitanara Yubisaki ni furetanara Tsubasa wo imada yo sou Hirogeyou Yume wo yume no mama de Owara seru tsumori wa Jibun rashiku nai da yo One two three it's all right! ×2 Kitto kanau to omoutteta Chiisana jishin sae Koware nakushi souna kaerimichi de Zutto toi sora no mukou Shizumu yuhi datte Ashita onaji you ni Nobotte kuru Sorenara mou ichido Shinjiyou ima no jibun nara Yareru sa Kaze o kanjitanara Ima kono shunkan kara Tsubasa wo hirogete tada Habatakou Yume wo yume no mama de Owaraseru tsumori wa Saisho kara nai nda yo One two three it's all right! ×2 Mawari subete ga karakara to Wagamama ni mawatte Itsumo manika goru Mienaku naru Soredemo mou ichido Tachimukaou ichiban saisho ni Modotte Kaze ni tsutsuma retara Sa kono shunkan kara Tsubasa wo hirogete tada Habatakou Jibunrashiku itai Tada soredake mune ni Ashita eto mukatte ikunda One two three it's all right! ×2 Hitorijanai kotoba nanka iranai sa Sasaete kurete iru nakama-tachi itsu no toki mo Sorenara mou ichido Shinjiyou ima no jibunnara Yareru-sa-sou-sa-sou sa La la Kao o agete] Kaze o kanjitanara Tsubasa wo hirogete tada Habatakou Jibunrashiku itai Tada soredake mune ni Ashita eto mukatte ikunda One two three it's all right! ×2 |-| English= I can feel the wind And you touched me on the fingertips We've turned into birds Let's spread our wings Keeping a dream as a dream The one who makes it end It's always up to you One two three it's all right! ×2 I always thought it would come true That small confidence of mine I think i lost it on the way home On the other side of the earth The sun set like it always does And in the same way it will tomorrow The sunrise came And than, once again As long as you believe in yourself You can do it~ I can feel the wind So from now on Just spread your wings And fly Keeping a dream as a dream The one who makes it end It won't happen it's just the beginning One two three it's all right! ×2 Everything around me is dried up Looking around Before I knew it I can't see the goal anymore Even so, one more time Let's face all the difficulties again And go back Wrapped in the gentle wind From now on Just spread your wings And fly Now just like me With that kind of confidence Go face tomorrow One two three it's all right! ×2 Somehow we don't need to say you're not alone Just remember the times your friends have supported you So then once more Now that you believe in yourself Lets do it again! La la With your head high I can feel the wind Just spread your wings And fly Now just like me With that kind of confidence Go face tomorrow One two three it's all right! ×2 Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Music Category:Singles Category:Lyrics